1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a light assembly, and more particularly to an arc discharge lamp having improved glare control such as used in outdoor lighting for sport fields and the like.
2. Discussion of the Art
Outdoor lighting fixtures have undergone drastic improvements over the past few years. However, glare light, i.e., light that spills or is directed to regions outside of the desired target area, remains a problem. The prior art is replete with a suggested solutions to the glare problem ranging from the use of shields or hoods that extend from the perimeter of the reflector housing to inserts or shields located between the lamp and the reflector, to occluding an end of the lamp, to orienting the lamp off-axis relative to the reflector housing axis. Where a number of lighting assemblies are positioned together on a lighting tower, each may have its own glare control structural features selected from one or more of various glare control solutions noted above. Although glare is thus reduced, it is only achieved with a substantial increase in the overall cost of manufacturing the lighting assemblies.
A need exists, therefore, for a simple and effective solution to reducing glare from a lighting assembly without a substantial increase in the manufacturing cost. This is particularly a concern with sports lighting so that spectators or nearby neighborhoods or businesses are unaffected by the stray or glare light.
An improved lighting assembly incorporates a reflector insert that has the same contour as the reflective surface of the housing to control glare light.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention includes a housing that receives an arc discharge lamp. The lamp is received on axis within a symmetrical reflector. A reflector insert has the same contour as the primary reflective surface or primary reflector since it is obtained by cutting a reflector into individual pieces and trimming one of the individual pieces to form an insert. The reflector insert is then mounted between the lamp and the primary reflector to adjust the spill or glare light emanating from the lighting assembly.
A separate reflector housing is cut into generally equal-sized components to form multiple reflector inserts.
One perimeter edge of the insert is fixedly secured to the primary reflector. A second perimeter portion of the reflector insert is adjustably mounted to the primary reflector.
According to a preferred method of manufacture, a reflector housing is cut into an annular component that serves as a reflector insert for a primary reflector housing. The reflector insert is preferably secured along its outer perimeter to the reflector housing and secured via a threaded fastener along an inner perimeter to permit selective adjustment of the reflector insert relative to the primary reflector.